


Puppy in a Mess

by Ora (Finale)



Series: Chai Puppy [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lena no, Puppy chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Puppysitting didn't go the way Satya and Genji hoped





	

Satya and Genji stare silently at the complete mess in the media room, Lena and Chai sitting unrepentant in the middle of the chaos. They had gone on a mission for two weeks and requested the Brit watch Chai while they were gone since Hanzo and Jesse had joined them for the mission. Chai liked Lena and her penchant for feeding her treats, so they thought it’d be fine. 

“You are never allowed to dog sit for us ever again,” Satya says flatly. “Per Winston, you will be cleaning the mess you and Chai made. I will go wash my dog and remove all the mud and glitter you got into her fur.” 

“Aww, we were just having a bit of fun luv,” Lena says, pouting at Satya. 

“You have all but completely destroyed the Rec Room and Media Room Lena,” Genji points out, scooping up Chai. The puppy is starting to get too big for him to easily carry but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t want muddy footprints on the clean floors of their room. “There’s fun and there’s wrecking several thousand dollars’ worth of things.”

“Just clean up the rooms Lena,” says Satya, rubbing the gold ring on her left hand. 

“Fine…” she agrees, still pouting. 

“Now, let’s go wash the puppy,” Satya sighs, starting toward their room. 

“The bathroom is going to flood. Again,” Genji groans. Chai did not like baths.

“Would you rather her continue being disgusting?” Satya asks, raising a brow at him. 

“No, but I’d still like to have an unflooded bathroom,” he grumbles. “This isn’t how I imagined our first few hours home would go.” 

“Sex can happen later Genji, but Chai-cleaning is now,” Satya smiles, patting him on the cheek. “The faster she’s clean, the faster we can have fun.”


End file.
